Imakandi
The Imakandi first appeared in Episode XXII: Jack and The Hunters of the Animated Series, Samurai Jack. Although they were only seen in one episode, the Imakandi were depicted as a proud and honorable as well as skillful people as seen in the Hunters' encounter with Samurai Jack, they were never greedy usually hunting creatures to survive as they had also flatly refused to hunt down Jack for money instead doing it purely for the thrill of the hunt. Biography The Imakandi are a leonine race that Aku had enlisted by promising to quench their thirst for the hunt, stating that Jack would be the greatest prey that they could ever find. Once the Imakandi had arrived on Earth, they quickly found a trace of Samurai Jack and easily incapacitated him when he was surprised; however this rapidly changed once a somewhat unconscious Jack heard that the hunters were sent by Aku, causing him to cut out his bonds in a defiant rage and escape into the city in an attempt to outrun them through different methods (e.g to lose them on a flying cycle only to find that they had easily gained on him without realising it as well as trying to escape on an elevator that was about to close). Eventually after a long chase the Imakandi had cornered Jack on a ledge high above the streets, finally one of the hunters ended the chase by firing what appeared to be an arrow at Jack, who caught it almost effortlessly, however he had found out too late that the arrow was in fact a snake like creature that bit him and released a type of anesthetic into his blood. Once they had arrived at a balcony with Jack, Aku appeared before them and demanded that they hand him over, but instead they refused, stating that the Samurai was the greatest creature they had ever hunted and deserved to be free, and before Aku could capture them they teleported in a blinding light. They return Jack to where they found him, and when he regains consciousness a message they left him through a small torch activates. They explain why they released him, and tell him to run free Samurai. Abilities * Extradordinary Coordination and teamwork: Each members possess equivalent strength and skills that of Samurai Jack. When they teamed up and all ganged upon Jack, all he could do was being defensive and flee. *'Master hunters': Perhaps the Imakandi's greatest skill is their ability to track their prey quickly and efficiently, as shown by how they had found Jack shortly after arriving. *'Heightened Senses': The Imakandi have heightened senses of smell, hearing, and sight. Their senses are strong enough that they could hear a single sweat drop splash and figure out where it came from instantly. With such senses they managed to find Samurai Jack in a very large, complicate city populated by millions. *'Enhanced Speed': The Imakandi have proven to be incredibly swift and agile as they were able to keep up with Jack even though he was on a flying cycle. *'Weapons Experts': The Imakandi have several weapons at their disposal from electric spears to even anesthetic insect darts, however it should be noted that each of the hunters possess their own unique weapons. *'Enhanced agility': The Imakandi have also shown themselves to possess agility that is on par or even greater than Jack. *'Enhanced reflexes': Matching their appearance the Imakandi also have cat like reflexes. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Honorable Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villain Category:One-Shot Category:Successful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Stalkers Category:Partners in Crime Category:Samurai Jack Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Nameless